


Touch me like you do

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: It's Alex and Maggie's first time and so it'll be full of love, desire and well... smut.Alex is overwhelmed by her feelings and Maggie basically worshipping her body will lead to a very sexy and kind of funny situation.Oh, and again Alex is just addicted to Victoria's Secret.





	Touch me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again.  
> Well, I think I needed to write something to react to the sadness due to Maggie not being a regular character in the next seson of Supergirl. I just hope they won't mess their relationship up.
> 
> As always, remember I am not a native English speaker and that I am always a little worried about writing smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maggie looks at her – with her flushed cheeks and pale skin, slightly messy auburn red hair and the slight swollenness of her pink lips from their insistent kisses. She pushes herself up on her toes and smashed her lips to Alex’s. She instantly kisses her and lets out a squeal and a laugh into her mouth as Maggie’s arms bind around her waist and she lifts her up. She grins and Alex laughs again as she drops her playfully onto the bed. Maggie notes that it’s made. It doesn’t surprise her. Alex definitely seems like the type to make her bed every morning. On the other hand, Maggie always leaves her unmade.  
The bed is huge and her comforter is a light gray and her sheets are a soft cotton blue and she has so many throw pillows on the bed that when Maggie leans down to connect her mouth to hers again, she sweeps some pillows from the bed to the floor.

“We are wearing way too many clothes,” Alex pants and Maggie grins because she’s perfect.

“Don’t you want to be seduced?” She asks, already sliding from the bed, taking hold of her shoes, tugging them off. Alex lays on her back, smiling up at her girlfriend. Maggie unzips her own leather jacket, letting it fall down her arms to the floor. She then took Alex’s socks, peeling those off, too.

“You can always seduce me later,” she smiles at her. 

Maggie smirks, her eyes glinting with lust. “Your neighbors are going to hate us tonight.”

Alex laughs and watches as she takes her own shirt, pulling it upwards and tugging it off. She blushes and bites down on her lip, staring at Maggie's toned abs and her full and firm breasts, encased in a black lacy bra.  
“You're so gorgeous,” Alex whispers and Maggie sighs, reaches back to her and her fingers find the button and zipper of the redhead’s jeans.

She lifts her hips for her as Maggie pulls her blue jeans down her legs.

Her stomach is fluttering but she doesn’t feel nervous. Alex has wanted her for so long, she’s not scared. She’s excited. She has been watching Maggie, learning about who she is and falling so deeply in love with this amazing woman, that is almost scares her.  
Maggie is really here, staring at her, undressing her, about to kiss and taste her. Sensing Alex is lost in her thoughts, Maggie caresses her knee, giving her a smile.  
“What?” She asks her softly.  
“I just…” Alex begins, fidgeting with her fingers. “This, with you, it feels all so normal. Like we’ve done this before. But we haven’t and-”

“Hey,” Maggie says softly and sits up on the bed, her hands instantly go to Alex’s bare neck and she brushes her lips across her clavicle.

Alex swallows at the feel of her lips on her skin and her hands lift to her head, fingers in her hair again. Her lips are soft and tender and she wants them everywhere on her skin.

“We’re here now,” Maggie whispers, lifting her face to look into hers. “And if you're not sure, we can stop right now. I don't want to pressure you.”

She frames her face, cheeks between her hands, and they stare at one another, a million unsaid words being transferred from their eyes to one another.  
Alex doesn't say anything but she leans forward and just kisses her. She’s the one who opens her mouth first, tangling their tongues together, savoring each other. Maggie moans against her lips, and she slowly detaches from her, their foreheads pressed together.  
“I want this,” Alex whispers, staring into her eyes. “I want you.”

Maggie beams and she slowly drops her hands to her shirt and Alex lifts her arms, letting her pull it off.

“I love your underwear,” the detective then says and she laughs.

“I really love Victoria’s Secret,” Alex tells her as she stares down at her bra and panties. They are a matching shade of dark gray with black lace trim.

“Can I tell you something?” She asks her, already smiling. Maggie grins, her dimples on full display, and nods. “Go for it.”

Alex laughs again. “I love your panties as well.” She pointedly looks down to her tiny black thong.

Maggie giggles and surges forward, capturing her lips with hers, kissing Alex so hard, she’s worried that it’s too hard but when she begins to lessen the pressure, Alex clamps her hands on her head, keeping her in place. Her fingers find the clasp of her bra on the back and easily sprung it apart. Alex moves her arms back and Maggie nearly rips it away as if it has offended her somehow. She then clamps her arms around Alex and pushes her down onto the bed with her heavily on top of her.

Alex barely has time to breathe before Maggie's lips are gone from hers and then she has captured one of her nipples. The agent gasps and her eyes fly open. Maggie's tongue is wet and her mouth is warm and she moans. 

She licks the nipple over and over again, her tongue swirling around it, sucking and sometimes grazing her teeth across it. Alex's fingers tunnel into her hair, gripping clumps of it and her body twisting beneath her.  
Maggie massages the other breast with her hand so it does not think it is forgotten. She then moves her mouth to that other breast and shows her attentions upon that one, listening to Alex moan and gasp.

Then, Maggie squeezes her breasts and pushes them together so she can lick both nipples at the same time and Alex's back arches when she does that. Maggie releases them with a pop and slides down further her body, pressing kisses to her stomach and hip bones. She doesn’t need to tell her. Alex lifts her hips and she peels her panties down her legs, tossing it away like she had done to her bra.

Alex doesn’t even have time to panic that maybe she’s not perfectly clean down there because Maggie throws her thighs apart and buries her head between them.

“Holy-,” she gasps and her eyes nearly roll back into her head.

Maggie doesn’t start slowly. She usually does. She usually has a very calculated process for going down on her partners. She's good at this. She usually takes her time, following a well known path.

But this time, with this woman, she isn’t going to think about it. She’s just going to do whatever she feels like that keeps Alex moaning and writhing on the bed. She is wet – soaked – and her pussy is pink and glistening and Maggie closes her eyes, inhaling her deeply, making Alex groan as her hot breath exhales on her sensitive exposed opening.

She has dreamt of this part of her. She had craved and lusted after her for so long, now that she was with her, on her bed, in her apartment, between her legs, the city could burn down around them. Nothing was getting Maggie from her now until she was screaming.

Alex’s neck arches and her head presses back into the pillow behind her as Maggie begins licking her folds, nuzzling her clit, sometimes slipping into her tight channel. She tastes so good and she just wants more and more.  
But only if Alex wants to give it to her.

And the way she is beginning to lift her hips and push them against her face, she clearly wants her to take it all.

Gladly.

Alex’s chest hurts. Her heart is beating so quickly, it is almost painful but it feels so good. The best thing she has ever felt. She has tried oral sex before – mostly guys wanting blowjobs but never wanting to go down on her because it’s gross- and she has only had this done to her twice before. And it was always awkward and embarrassing. 

Until now, Alex has believed she was kind of frigid, that she couldn't come when other people were involved. The only orgasms she has had, so far, always came from her fingers and her vibrator.

But now Maggie Sawyer is going down on her. Maggie Sawyer has her head between her legs and her hands pressing down on her hips, pinning her to the bed, eating her out, tasting her and licking her and moaning loud. Alex has fingers tangled in Maggie Sawyer’s hair, long and thick and slightly curly and she presses her thighs against her ears because right now, it’s all making her cry out.

She has never considered herself to be vocal. She has never been vocal during sex. Nevertheless, she can hear herself almost screaming.

Maggie smiles when she feels her nails in her scalp, her heels on her back, her juices beginning to flow from her. Alex's thighs are pressed against her ears, crushing her head and she realizes that she’ll need to breathe – eventually – but she’s doing something a bit more important right now than filling her lungs with air.

She’s too busy filling her mouth with Alex.

Alex, who swears that she blacks out for a moment or two because when she comes around, Maggie is pressing kisses to her thighs and hips and her chest is heaving up and down.

She shifts on the bed and freezes when she feels a wetness on the sheets beneath her. “What…” For one mortified moment, she thinks she has peed herself and as if Maggie can read her mind, she giggles and pushes herself up more to look into her blushing face.

“I take it you’ve never cum that much?” She asks, her eyes smiling.

Alex’s face deepens into a darker blush. “No,” she is mortified. She has just leaked on her bed in front of Maggie Sawyer. She subconsciously closes her thighs and begins to wonder if she will mind to wait while she changes the sheets. As a scientist, as a doctor, Alex knows human body and she definitely knows her body, even though she has never been comfortable with masturbation. She does it only to release her stress and honestly she has always thought that… squirting is just a myth happening only to pornstars. Apparently, she was wrong. 

“Hey,” Maggie stretches out next to her and slides an arm across her stomach. She notices that she can hardly look at her. “You are so sexy and beautiful and gorgeous, Alex,” she tells her. “I want you to kiss me,” Maggie then says and that makes her eyes fly to hers. “Taste yourself.”

Alex's cheeks explode in fire but she doesn’t open her mouth to argue. She looks at her and she slides a hand up over her shoulder. “What did you do to me?” She asks her in a whisper and Maggie smiles, lowering her face closer to hers.

“Who are the assholes you’ve been with before that have never made you cum like that?” She can’t help but wonder. Then, she reaches a hand down between her thighs and touches her tender folds with her fingertips which makes Alex jump in surprise. “Kiss me,” Maggie says again and lowers her mouth to hers.

Alex’s fingers tangle in her hair, keeping her mouth firmly attached to hers. It feels strange to taste herself. She’s never done it before and she’s not sure if she likes it or not. Her stomach clenches and thinks that maybe this is something so wrong and dirty and yet, when Maggie kisses her harder and her tongue pierces her mouth, tangling with hers, she moans because she can taste even more and maybe wrong and dirty aren’t so bad.

She is overwhelmed and feels light, as they keep kissing and Maggie’s fingers are softly caressing her wet and puffy opening.

Maybe she can actually enjoy being intimate with someone, after all. On condition that this someone would be Maggie Sawyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> I'd really appreciate to know your opinion.


End file.
